


Too Long to Wait: Massage

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn eases some of Frodo's discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Massage

"Does that feel good?"

"You cannot imagine." Frodo's eyes were closed, his head   
thrust back against Aragorn's chest like a purring cat.   
Aragorn sat behind him, leaned against the headboard. He   
had pulled Frodo's nightshirt up to the hobbit's hips.   
Aragorn nudged his hands into Frodo's aching hips,   
massaging with firm but sure strokes.

Frodo was huge. It did not seem possible that the skin on   
his belly could stretch more. Aragorn's stomach clenched to imagine how the   
poor hobbit could breathe, much less move. He looked like   
a sluggish snake that had just swallowed his meal.

But how will he bear it?

Aragorn blocked the dark thought, determined not to disturb   
Frodo's peace.

"Thank you, Aragorn. He was kicking something fierce."

Aragorn took a break from massaging long enough to rest his   
hands over the bulbous shape that had once been Frodo's   
abdomen. Sure enough, he felt sharp little thrusts against   
Frodo's skin. That there was a living being inside that   
carried both traits of himself and Frodo seemed beyond the   
realm of possibility, nothing short of miraculous.

"How do you know it is a he?"

"I just know.


End file.
